Bite me
by Ceelestine
Summary: ONE SHOT...Warum trägt Harry in der größten Hitze einen Schal? Weshalb wartet Malfoy alleine in einer Ecke? Und warum hat Hermione im Nahhinein sowieso immer recht?


_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco… mehr oder weniger

_Warning:_ Silly little ONE-SHOT, OOC

_Music:_ AC/DC– Back in Black

Nun… ein winziger, kleiner One-Shot für zwischendurch. Einfach lesen und genießen (wenn möglich).

Die Idee hierzu kam mir, als ich Halsschmerzen hatte und mir keiner glauben wollte, sondern mir nur milde lächelnd zuzwinkerte.**krächz **

Nach dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte bin ich mir sicher, dass es viel schwerer ist, bewusst keine Andeutungen zu machen und alles auf einem unperversen, jugendfreien Level zu halten, als einfach drauflos irgendwo kleine, süße Andeutungen fallen zu lassen. **eg**

Reviews bitte nicht vergessen, ja? **liebguck**

_Widmung: _Jedem dem normale (und absolut unsexuelle) Halsschmerzen nicht abgenommen werden.

**BITE ME**

...

„Dann sehen wir uns dort, ja?"

„Natürlich."

„Bist du auch sicher alleine?"

„Jaah... wir wollen uns nur kurz treffen, dann gehen sie wieder."

...

...

"Harry bitte, es hat mindestens hundert Grad hier drin und trotzdem...trägst du diesen verdammten Schal...", keuchte Ron und wischte sich in einer fahrigen Bewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen packte er die zierliche, rotblättrige Pflanze vor ihm unwirsch am Stiel und zog sie in einem Ruck aus dem Blumentopf.

Wo eigentlich die Wurzeln hätten sein sollen, schlangen sich widerliche kleine Tentakel herum und langten nach Rons Händen. Doch er war schneller und stopfte sie schnell in einen anderen, wesentlich größeren Topf. Justin Finch-Fletchley, sein Jahrespartner, häufte mit einer großen Schaufel rasch Erde über die dünnen Tentakel.

„Ich habe eben Halsschmerzen, mit tut alles weh und ich brauche diesen Schal.", wiederholte Harry gelassen und zupfte den rot-goldenen Gryffindorschal ein wenig zurecht. Ron schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, doch schwieg und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf seine tenktakelige Pflanze.

Harry atmete tief durch. Die Luft hier drin, im Gewächshaus drei, war_ tatsächlich _fürchterlich stickig. Es roch nach frischer Erde, die hie und da scheinbar unwillkürlich am Boden aufgeschichtet lag. Harry spürte wie die Hitze auch in die letzten Winkel seiner Hogwarts- Roben kroch.

Das grelle Sonnenlicht drang erhitzend durch die dünnen Glasfenster des Gewächshauses, selbst die hohen saftig grünen Pflanzen boten nicht ausreichend Schatten. Etwas verzagt fächerte Harry sich mit seiner Linken Luft zu, doch der kühlende Effekt hielt nur kurz an.

...

„Sehr gut, Kinder, sehr gut.", rief eine aufgeregte Professor Sprout. Ihr Gesicht war kirschrot angelaufen und auch ihr standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Ein hilfsbereites Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Damit habt ihr mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart. Die heutige Stunde ist also beendet, geht euch noch hinten die Hände waschen, dann könnt ihr hoch zum Mittagessen."

Sie deutete auf eine schmale Tür hinter sich.

„Bitte sag mir, dass wir einfach nur rauf aufs Klo gehen um uns die Hände zu waschen.", flüsterte Ron, nachdem er mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte, wie an die dreißig Schüler versuchten sich in einen vier Quadratmeter großen Raum zu quetschen.

„Wir gehen aufs Klos.", erwiderte Harry schlicht und wischte sich noch mal über die Stirn.

...

„Ah...", stöhnte Ron und presste seine Wange an den kalten Spiegel im Jungenklo, erster Stock. „Selten war ich so glücklich."

Harry lächelte kurz und besprühte sein Gesicht nun mit ebenfalls mit etwas Wasser. Doch es half nicht viel.

Sogar hierher hatte die Sonne einen Weg gefunden, zu vermuten war durch die Fenster, und schien nun unbarmherzig auf Harrys Rücken. Mittlerweile spürte er wie _wunderbar_ feucht sich seine Kleidung schon anfühlte.

„Solche Schmerzen kann kein Mensch haben.", kommentierte Ron Harrys genervt- verschwitztes Gesicht und wechselte nun die Wange.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und antwortete nicht.

„Außerdem helfen solche Schals meistens eh nicht.", redete Ron in seinem üblichen Tonfall weiter, auch wenn Harry meinte einen leisen Vorwurf herauszuhören.

„Ron, ein letztes Mal – mir hilft dieser Schal und obwohl mir, ja ich gebe es zu, sehr heiß ist, fühle ich mich so einfach..._wohler_."

Im Grunde keine Lüge, nur die leichte Ausdehnung der Wahrheit, dachte Harry bei sich, als sie das Klo wieder verließen.

Ein etwas wehmütiges Gefühl überkam Harry, als er ein paar Zweitklässler mit kurzärmeligen T-Shirts an Ron und ihm vorbeilaufen sah. Sobald er jedoch Rons stechenden Seitenblick bemerkt hatte, räusperte er sich kurz und konzentrierte seinen Blick wieder auf die, immer näher kommende, Eichentür der großen Halle.

Endlich beim Essen angelangt - muss erwähnt werden, dass die Sonne wieder viel zu stark schien? - riss Ron schlagartig den Kopf nach oben, starrte Harry mit halbvollem Mund an und schlug sich klatschend gegen die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte Harry, beinahe erwartete er wieder eine Stichelei wegen seines Schals.

„Hermione.", zischte Ron einfach und sah sich ängstlich um.

Harrys Gabel fiel auf den Teller. „Verdammt.", fluchte er leise.

„Sie tötet uns.", prophezeite Ron und legte sein Besteck nun sehr umsichtig beiseite. „Wir haben versprochen, sie abzuholen..."

Wieder wandte sich sein Blick etwas erschrocken durch die Gegend, als befürchtete sie könnte jeden Moment hinter Colin Creevey hervorspringen.

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sie wird es schon verstehen."

Ein Blick von Ron genügte, um ihn eines besseren zu belehren.

...

„Hmm...", machte Hermione unheilvoll, als Ron und Harry abrupt vor ihr zum stehen kamen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so knapp vor einem Hitzschlag gestanden zu haben.

Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Fenster auf der Seite und erleuchtete den düsteren Gang im vierten Stock.

Hermiones Finger trommelten in einem leisen, stetigen Rhythmus gegen ihre lederne Schultasche, ihre Augen wanderten unbeirrt, beängstigend gefasst zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her.

Ron ging ein wenig in Knie und für eine Sekunde schien es als wolle er sie anbetteln, ihm zu vergeben.

„Kräuterkunde war vor einer halben Stunde aus...", sagte Hermione ruhig und ihr Blick durchbohrte nun Harry förmlich.

„Ähm...ja...", sagte Harry wenig hilfreich und zwirbelte seinen Schal zwischen seinen Fingern herum. Hermiones taxierender Blick blieb auf dem gold-roten Material haften. „Warum trägst du einen Schal?"

„Das frage ich ihn auch schon die ganze Zeit.", warf Ron kurzerhand ein, wohl erleichtert etwas gefunden zu haben, bei dem er ihr Recht geben konnte.

„Halsweh.", antwortete Harry, „Aber eigentlich... wollte ich...wollten wir...", er sah Ron eindringlich an, „...uns bei dir entschuldigen, dafür, dass wir zu spät sind."

Ron nickte. „Ja, uns war so heiß, also sind wir aufs Klos gegangen um uns abzukühlen...also beim Wachbecken, meine ich. Auf jeden Fall, haben...wir dann nicht mehr daran gedacht und sind essen gegangen." Etwas in Hermiones Augen blitzte gefährlich auf.

„...Aber wir kaum einen Bissen gemacht, da bist du uns wieder eingefallen.", versuchte Harry vergebens die Situation wieder zu retten.

Hermione schwieg kurz, dann seufzte sie ergeben auf. „Einmal, nur _ein einziges Mal_, nehme ich nicht am Unterricht teil –eine Entscheidung für die ich mich nun ohrfeigen könnte- und schon vergesst ihr mich." Sie sah die beiden anklagend an. „Habt ihr wenigstens die Notizen, um die ich euch gebeten habe?"

„Wir haben keine Notizen gemacht.", antwortete Ron rasch.

„Habt ihr euch gemerkt, was ihr im Unterricht durchgenommen habt?", fragte Hermione weiter, dies mal mit einem leicht abschätzigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja.", sagte Harry übereifrig.

...

„Sag bloß, du hast geschwänzt, Granger?", schnarrte mit einem Mal eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen. Draco Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten eines Wandvorsprunges. Seine hellen Augen ruhten schadenfroh auf den dreien.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich eine Sekunde, wohl weil sie diese Anschuldigung über alle Maßen entrüstete und beleidigte, dann drehte sie sich ruhig um und sah Malfoy leicht lächelnd an.

„Malfoy...", zischte Ron und seine Ohren liefen rot an. „Hau bloß ab!"

Ein hohes Lachen zuckte durch den Raum. Draco schien entzückt, über Rons Zorn und Einfältigkeit. Er verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust und starrte die drei weiterhin provozierend gelassen an.

Harry legte in einer fast automatischen Handbewegung seine Hand auf Rons Schulter.

„Tu uns allen - und vor allem dir selbst einen Gefallen- und verschwinde wieder in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist.", sagte Hermione genauso ruhig, wie Draco drein sah und trat demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück.

Dracos Hand glitt ein wenig tiefer, und es stand außer Fragte, dass er bereits nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Verstehe..._Schlammblut_.", sagte er leise und wartete ein paar Sekunden um das Wort wirken zu lassen. „Sankt Potter, Weasel und du, ihr wollt euch in aller Ruhe in eurer Erbärmlichkeit suhlen. Da ist so jemand wie ich, der in der Zaubererwelt von Bedeutung ist, natürlich fehl am Platz." Seine Hand schloss sich zu einer Faust um seinen Zauberstab.

Hermione schluckte kurz. In einer viel zu raschen und fließenden Bewegung, um sie wirklich zu erfassen, stürzte Ron nach vorne und packte Draco grob an seinem Umhang. Harry starrte ein paar Sekunden nur Ron an, der wütend begann an Draco herum zu zerren.

„Du...", fauchte Ron und flüsterte wüste Beschimpfungen. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor und seine Ohren glühten nun regelrecht.

„Harry...", murmelte Hermione hilflos und sah sich nach ihm um.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann rannte auch er vor und zog Ron mit einem ungeheuren Kraftaufwand von Malfoy weg. Dracos Gesicht war genauso blass wie immer, nur seine nun etwas verklärten Augen zeugten von dem Schock, den Rons Attacke in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Seine rechte Hand mit dem Zauberstab hing schlaff an seiner Seite herunter.

Er würgte einen Moment irgend etwas unverständliches hervor, nuschelte ebenfalls Schimpfwörter.

Ron, durch den Schwung gegen die Wand gedrängt, hob seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Ungeduld an. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Malfoy wieder zu packen und richtig zu schlagen, doch er wusste, dass Harry es verhindern würde.

Harry stand leicht atemlos zwischen den beiden. Seine Augen glitzerten hilflos und sein Gesichtsausdruck gepaart mit diesem leuchtenden Schal wirkten fast lächerlich.

„Dafür bezahlst du...", knurrte Draco und es war das erste Mal, dass seine Maske kurz bröckelte und unverhohlener Zorn hinter ihr hervor brach. Er starrte Ron noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde voller Hass an, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs um die nächste Ecke.

...

„Diese miese, kleine Ratte.", wütete Ron, als die drei wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten. Sie ließen sich auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen nahe am Feuer in die weichen Sessel sinken. "Was fällt ihm ein?"

Hermione wirkte noch immer etwas blass und sie sagte nichts.

Ron überschlug die Beine sehr schwungvoll auf dem Tisch und begann sich im Stillen die Schläfen zu massieren. Einige Minuten hing jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von anderen Schüler, die ein und aus gingen.

Harry konzentrierte sich die meiste Zeit, auf das erdrückende Gefühl seines Schals, in einem Moment wollte er ihn sich einfach schwungvoll vom Hals reißen und endlich tief durchatmen, doch schon eine Sekunde später wusste er es instinktiv besser.

„Wisst ihr, was mich irritiert?", durchbrach Hermione mit einem Mal die Stille. Ihre Stimme klang barsch, fast so als kostete es sie einiges an Überwindung zu sprechen.

„Hm?", fragten Ron und Harry fast zeitgleich. Die Köpfe ließen sie gesenkt.

„Ich habe es mir schon die ganze Zeit überlegt...weil es nicht wirklich passt...wisst ihr...", sprach Hermione weiter und fuhr sich währendessen zerstreut durch ihr dichtes, buschiges Haar.

Ron atmete tief aus. „Wenn du dann soweit bist, sag es uns einfach..."

Hermione schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ach...es ist nur...warum war Malfoy alleine?" Sie sah nun auf, blickte die beiden anderen durchdringend an. "Wo waren Crabbe und Goyle?"

Ron kniff die Augen wieder halb zusammen. „Wenn interessiert das schon..."

„Entschuldige bitte, mich vielleicht.", antwortete Hermione sehr scharf.

Harry grinste unwillkürlich, dann erwiderte er Hermiones direkten Blick. „Vielleicht haben Crabbe und Goyle nur hinter der nächsten Ecke gewartet?!", mutmaßte er vage und wusste sofort, dass diese Theorie wohl nicht auf großen Zuspruch stoßen würde.

Ron hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und du denkst nicht, sie hätten mich blutig geprügelt, sobald sie bemerkt hätten, dass ich ihren Prinz auch nur anfasse." Ron gluckste kurz. „Außer natürlich sie sind schon so doof, dass sie nicht einmal das mitgekriegt haben."

Harry und Hermione lächelten.

„Aber im Ernst...", sagte Hermione bestimmt, mit der Miene eines Menschen, der etwas wirklich geklärt haben möchte, „Warum war er alleine?"

Die Frage schwebte unbeantwortet zwischen ihnen. Harry wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Ich denke mir...", sagte Hermione schließlich gnädig, das sie nicht mehr an eine Antwort von den beiden Jungen glaubte. „"Vielleicht hat er nicht mit uns dreien gerechnet."

„Schwachsinn.", murmelte Ron leise und krempelte die Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch. „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass er einfach so in einer Ecke herumsteht und wartet, bis irgendwer kommt, den er triezen kann...in der idiotischen Hoffnung, dass niemand Stärkeres auftaucht." Ron tippte sich belustigt gegen die Stirn.

Hermione zog ihre Nase nachdenklich hoch und betrachtete stumm die Decke über ihnen. Harry griff nach einem der herumliegenden Bücher. Ein Arithmantik- Buch.

„Vielleicht...", gestand Hermione Ron letztlich zu, „...außer er wollte nur mit einer ganz bestimmten Person reden. Eine Person, mit der er alleine sein wollte."

Harrys Augen huschten gemächlich über die Zeilen, warum tat Hermione sich das freiwillig an?

„Ein geheimer Verbündeter.", vermutete Ron nur halb ernst. „Oder sein Date..._pppfff._", fügte er kichernd hinzu und seine Schultern begannen vor Lachen zu zucken.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte Hermione interessiert und sah Ron offen an.

„Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so albern, Mione.", lachte Ron und wandte sich nun Harry zu. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Vollkommen.", murmelte dieser abwesend und nickte trotzdem bestimmt.

„Ja, ja stimmt schon.", gab Hermione nach, doch wirklich überzeugt schien sie nicht. „Und trotzdem...", setzte sie nach, „Warum ist er in dieser komischen Ecke rumgestanden?"

„Vielleicht ist er uns gefolgt.", fragte Ron gelangweilt.

„Dann wäre er erst nach euch angekommen, oder zumindest zeitgleich.", schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Außerdem hätte ich das bemerkt, wenn Malfoy sich an mir vorbei schleicht."

„Dann hat er eben einen eigenen Geheimgang benutzt.", fuhr Ron schon fast wütend auf und hob die Beine vom Tisch, um sich aufrecht hin zusetzen.

Harry hob nur kurz den Kopf, dann versank er wieder in der fabelhaften Welt der Arithmantik.

„Kann sein.", sagte Hermione. „Glaube ich aber nicht."

„Ach Himmel.", meckerte Ron und warf einen Arm in die Luft. „Nur weil du es nicht glaubst..."

„Ganz recht.", beharrte das Mädchen und setzte sich nun kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel auf. „Ich glaube nämlich, dass er jemanden getroffen hat... aber wie immer Ron, wirst du mir erst im Nachhinein glauben."

Damit stand sie schwungvoll auf und riss Harry etwas grob das Buch aus der Hand. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Ich muss noch lernen."

Harry blinzelte kurz zerstreut, ob der Tatsache, dass er nun nichts mehr zum lesen oder anschauen hatte. Ron sah Hermione interessiert hinterher. „Sie ist noch immer wegen vorhin sauer.", sagte er schlicht.

...

„Das nächste Training ist morgen um Punkt fünf Uhr nachmittags, Zupätkommen wird nicht entschuldigt." Angelina war kurz nach dem Beginn des Abendessens auf Ron und Harry zugestürzt.

„Und keiner fehlt, ist das klar?", herrschte sie die beiden noch an, bevor sie sich ebenfalls zu ihren Freundinnen setzte.

Ron schnaubte genervt auf. „Und wann soll ich bitte meinen Zaubertränke- Aufsatz schreiben?"

„Heute Nachmittag hättest du Zeit gehabt.", kommentierte Hermione, noch immer auffallend kühl. Sie hielt ihren Blick über ihrem Teller gesenkt.

„Oh bitte...", stöhnte Ron, „du bist doch nicht noch immer sauer, oder?"

Hermione ließ ihren Suppenlöffel klirrend auf den Teller fallen. „Nur weil du so engstirnig und stur bist, und mir nicht glaubst, was mir mein Instinkt sagt...", sie machte eine Pause, um sich etwas zu beruhigen, „..heißt das nicht, dass ich sauer bin."

Harry verdrehte kurz die Augen, doch sagte nichts. Stattdessen ließ er die beiden in Ruhe um nichts streiten und wandte sich Neville und Dean zu.

„Warum...", begann Neville etwas schüchtern und deutete auf Harrys Hals.

„Halsweh.", sagte Harry kurzangebunden und bereute seine Entscheidung sich umgewandt zu haben auch schon wieder.

Dean hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Ach?"

„Ja, seit gestern.", erklärte Harry und tat sich noch mehr Kartoffelbrei auf. Neville nickte verstehend, Dean sah ihn kurz durchdringend an, doch schließlich senkte auch er seinen Blick wieder und aß weiter.

...

„Spielen wir eine Partie eine Schach?", fragte Ron nach dem Essen, während er sich sehr gesättigt über den Bauch streichelte. Hermione und er hatten sich im Stillen geeinigt einfach nicht mehr davon zu reden, so machten sie das meistens.

Harry überlegte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich muss noch kurz in die Eulerei. Ich habe einen Brief für Hedwig an Schnuffel."

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermione flüsternd, als sich die meisten Schüler von ihnen getrennt hatten und sie nach rechts zum Gryffindorturm einbogen. Ron sah ihn ebenfalls neugierig an.

„Oh nein.", winkte Harry rasch ab, „Ich dachte nur, es wäre nett, wieder mal von ihm zu hören." Er zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, als die fette Dame bereits vor ihnen zu sehen war.

„Verstehe.", sagte Hermione. „Stimmt schon, er freut sich sicher."

„Bestimmt.", stimmte Ron ihr zu.

„Na ja, ich komme dann gleich nach...", sagte Harry und blieb stehen. „Ich beeile mich." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und versuchte seine Haare etwas falsch zu drücken.

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit.", rief Ron ihm noch nach, bevor Harry um die Ecke verschwand.

...

„Du kommst also alleine, was?", giftete eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Dunkeln, als Harry den vierten Stock erreicht hatte. Er war leicht außer Atem.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du dich gegen Ron nicht zu wehren weißt.", lachte Harry und zog sich den Schal in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Hals. Ein Gefühl er unendlichen Freiheit durchflutete ihn, _ah_, endlich war er das mistige Ding los.

„Oh, war ich das etwa?", fragte Draco belustigt, als er ein paar Schritte auf Harry zumachte und einen seiner schlanken Finger über Harrys Halsbeuge gleiten ließ.

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief, als kleines Zeichen, dass Draco weiter machen sollte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er so groß wird.", meinte Draco irgendwie fasziniert, „Und ich dachte schon, du wärst nur irre, als ich dich heute morgen mit dem Ding zum Frühstück kommen gesehen habe."

„Mhm...", murmelte Harry abwesend, legte seine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn ohne Umschweife an sich heran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leichten, sanften Kuss, mehr ließ Draco nicht zu.

Das war seine Art Harry ein bisschen zu triezen. Alte Angewohnheiten legt man eben nicht ohne weiteres ab.

„Ach komm schon...", maulte Harry und seine grünen Augen glühten vor Ungeduld. Er vergrub seine Finger sanft in Dracos weichen Haaren. Er drängte sich noch ein Stück näher an den warmen Körper des etwas größeren Jungen und bekundete nun _sehr_ eindeutig seine Wünsche.

Und wie jedes Mal gewährte Draco zufrieden seufzend.

...

Eine Stunde später kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Bis auf Hermione und Ron war niemand da. Die beiden waren gerade mitten in ein sehr aufregendes, ja beinahe nervenzerfetzendes Schachduell vertieft.

„Ja! Ja! Ja! Schlag zu, schlag zu, du Weichling.", rief Ron und stieß seine Faust immer wieder in die Luft, dabei sprang er von seinem Sessel auf.

Hermione hingegen unbewegt da und beobachtete, wie ihr Turm langsam, aber sicher den Kampf gegen einen von Rons besonderes angriffslustigen Bauern verlor. „Ach, Mist.", murmelte sie leise, als dieser schließlich in kleine Trümmer zerbarst.

„Haha!", jubelte Ron.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh.", zischte Hermione leise und verknotete ihre Haare mit einem Haargummi in ihrem Nacken. „Jetzt geht's erst richtig los." Sie räusperte sich und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht.

„Keine Chance.", lachte Ron und wies Hermione mit einer sanften Geste an, den nächsten Zug zu machen.

„Hi, ihr beiden.", lächelte Harry und stellte sich neben sie. Einen Moment zuckten Ron und Hermione merklich zurück, zu tief waren sie in ihre eigene Welt versunken gewesen, dann hoben sie erfreut ihren Kopf.

...

„Ähm...", sagte Ron und er wirkte ernsthaft geschockt. „Hi."

Hermione beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Hi, Harry."

„Wisst ihr, ich würde euch ja gerne noch zu schauen, aber ich bin wirklich zu müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen.", sagte Harry und nickte leicht.

„Was...", begann Ron, er vergaß sogar das Schachduell vollkommen, obwohl er soeben einen Läufer an Hermiones todesmutige Dame verlor. Seine Ohren wurde mit einem Mal wieder rot und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

„Ron!", schrie Hermione fast, und auch Harry zuckte bei ihrer Tonlage kurz zusammen. „Konzentrier dich wieder auf das Spiel!"

Ron schwankte zwischen Harry und Hermione, doch am Ende war Hermiones Blick eindeutig böser. „Na dann, Gute Nacht.", sagte Ron etwas stotternd und winkte Harry zu.

„Okay.", sagte Harry irgendwie ahnungslos und ging langsam die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. „Bis morgen."

Eine Sekunde lang hörte man noch, wie Rons Läufer regelrecht in seine Einzelteile zerfetzt wurde, dann klangen Harrys Schritte endgültig ab und es war...still.

...

„Er...", sagte Ron und deutete hinter sich.

„Ja.", sagte Hermione knapp.

„Sind die von...", fragte Ron und plötzlich war er etwas grünlich um die Nase.

„Mit Sicherheit.", antwortete Hermione wiederum und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander und stütze ihr Kinn auf den Händen ab.

„Beide?", fragte Ron und das Entsetzen sprang ihm förmlich aus dem Gesicht.

„Scheint so."

„Sollten wir...", redete Ron weiter und gestikulierte ein bisschen herum.

...

„Ihm sagen, dass er den Schal bei Malfoy vergessen hat?", mutmaßte Hermione und ihre Stimme klang honigsüß.

„Och, noch nicht."

...

**The End **

****

****

Wie gesagt, nur für zwischendurch. Reviews sind trotzdem dringend erbeten.


End file.
